


Meant to be

by SweetieR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Epic Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieR/pseuds/SweetieR
Summary: Some missing scenes along the Harry Potter saga (and after), everything is AU. Just some moments I would have loved to see between Ron and Hermione. If you have any suggestions, please tell me :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Missing moment n°1 - Harry Potter 7, 1st part.

Ron, Harry and Hermione had gone to sleep after the roller coaster their night had been.

Ron had insisted to sleep on the floor and Harry had not tried to make him change his mind after he had seen the worried look his best friend was throwing Hermione.

And they were giving up so many things for him…

The least he could do was give them some time together.

-

And now, hours later Harry was asleep and Ron was left wondering if Hermione was, until he heard her exasperated huff, making him chuckle despite of himself.

“Ron?” she breathed, turning around and he looked up, trying to see something in the dark.

(Trying to see her.)

“You’re not sleeping?” was all that he said before rolling his eyes at himself.

How was it that he always seemed to make a fool of himself when she was concerned? 

It didn’t make any sense.

(Yet it did.)

She chuckled softly.

“Obviously not.”

“Sorry, that was a stupid thing to say.”

She didn’t answer for a few seconds and Ron was wondering if she had gone back to sleep.

And he wanted to ask her so many things.

But now wasn't the time.

He was starting to wonder if that time would ever come.

“Ron?”

“Yes?”

She took a deep breath and he hated how small her voice was when she talked again, so far from the confident woman he had feelings for.

(Because he had deep feelings for her, there was no denying that.)

“I’m scared.”

A silence. 

And now that his eyes were used to the darkness, he could see her.

Well, he could glimpse her at least.

And she seemed so afraid.

He hated to see her like that.

Would take away her pain, if he knew how to.

“I’m scared, too.” he admitted because it was Hermione, and there was in this together.

Had always been.

(Would always be.)

“She wiped her eyes and he had not realized she was crying, but then she let her hand fall over the couch, almost on the floor beside him.

"I'm sorry. This night has just been too much."

Ron wasn't really listening.

He was looking at that hand, tentatively close to his.

So, _so_ close.

And he suddenly felt this urge.

He couldn’t stop it.

So he took a deep breath and raised his own hand to take hers.

“But I’m here with you.” the young man breathed.

Hermione gasped and she felt how tense she was, until she softened and intertwined their fingers together.

“I know.” she said and stroked the skin of his hand, making his heart beat faster.

Another silence.

Nothing more needed to be said for now.

They kept on holding hands, lost in thoughts.

But both feeling better, somehow.

“Ron?” she said again. 

“Yes?”

She seemed to hesitate and stroked the skin of his hand again.

“You won’t let me go, right?”

He smiled and squeezed her hand.

“Not a bloody chance in the world.”

He guessed more than saw the smile on her face.

And God if he loved that smile.

 _His_ smile.

"Good." she breathed, closing her eyes again.

And she felt as if as long he had her hand in his, everything was possible.

_Everything._

-

The next morning, Harry woke up first and saw from where their respective hands were that they had fallen asleep holding hands and he was glad that they had finally found each other in this madness. 


	2. OS n°2 -Harry Potter 7, 1st part

Hermione came in o Bill and Fleur's wedding, wearing a red dress that clung perfectly to her body and that shy smile he loved so much about her.

And Ron couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

She was so beautiful.

So very beautiful.

And he wasn’t stupid, he knew it was getting harder and harder for him to pretend like he wasn’t dying of love for her.

He took a deep breath.

* * *

Hermione looked around the place, searching for Ron.

She was always searching for Ron. 

And sometimes, she thought he had to know about her feelings for him – after all, she had not been very discreet about it when he had been dating that bimbo Lavender…

She shook her head.

This was behind them.

Ron had called out her name and that meant something.

Even if she had not summoned the courage to ask him about that just yet.

Then finally their eyes locked and everything stopped.

He had that look in his eyes…

Like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

She smiled shyly at him.

He smiled back, one corner of his mouth going up the way she loved.

He started walking to her and her to him, when someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned around and her eyes opened wide.

“Oh my God!”

* * *

Ron was walking towards Hermione, drawned to her like he always was when he stopped suddenly.

Because someone had beaten him up to it.

And not anyone.

Viktor Krum. 

He froze.

That, he had not planned.

* * *

“Oh my God!”

Viktor Krum smiled.

“Hello Hermione.” he said, smiling. “It’s been a long time.”

“Your English has improved.” she couldn’t help and he laughed.

“I’ve been living in England for a while, now. It was bound to happen.” he winked and she smiled despite of herself. Then he held her his hand, “A dance, please?” She hesitated but he added, “For old time’s sake?”

She smiled and nodded, taking his hand and he brought them to the dance floor.

And they started dancing and Hermione could hear Viktor was talking but she was only focused on Ron’s face, his emotions so clear to her suddenly.

(Or was it that she knew him so well, now.)

She had seen that look on his eyes before.

On their fourth year, at the Yule Ball.

And a lot of time ever since.

That was a look she secretely loved on him.

He was jealous.

“Hermione?” she shook her head and looked at Krum, who was smirking, looking back at Ron, too.

“Yes?”

  
He shook his head.

“Nevermind. I was asking you if you had someone in your life.”

She blushed.

“Hmm-”

“Don’t.” he said soflty, catching her eyes. “I can see a lost battle when I see one. I do hope you’ll be happy together.” 

She smiled softly.

“Thank you, Viktor.”

* * *

Ron hated it.

He. Hated. It.

He hated his hand on her skin, hated his eyes on her, hating her smile for him and her hand on him.

He bloody hated it.

“Why so gloomy Roonie?” came a voice and he jumped before glaring at his brothers.

“Oh shut up.”

Fred and George smirked and looked again at Hermione.

“Looks like Granger is getting some tonight.”

“Shut up.” said again Ron, clenching his teeth.

“Who would say no to Krum?” added George, so happy to annoy his little brother. "He is the legendary Viktor Krum… Do you know that he actually is helping in the war against you-know-who? The guy is the whole package-"

“Bloody hell, I said shut up!”

The twins laughed and then another voice could be heard.

“Come on, come on. The course of true love never did run smooth, gentlemen. To each person its own timing. You’ll see when you fall in love.”

Fred and George blushed slightly and then hurried to leave the conversation.

Ron nodded at Lupin.

“Thanks.”

Lupin smiled and then added, 

“That being said... We live in uncertain times, Ron. You found something so very precious, something others takes a lifetime to find and you were lucky to find it at such a young age. Are you ready to miss on that? Are you ready to take the risk never to be happy because you were afraid? Tomorrow is not to be taken for granted, Ron. Not right now.”

Ron swallowed.

Hermione and Krum had stopped dancing and were now walking to have a drink, still laughing and talking together.

“No, I am not ready to lose that.” he answered Lupin.

“Then go get her.”

* * *

Hermione was still talking with Krum when someone stroked her arm and at the shiver that went through her…

It could be only one person.

She turned around softly and Ron was there, his blue eyes focused solely on hers like nothing existed apart from them.

He didn't even spare a glance at Krum.

“Hi.” she breathed and he smiled.

“You dance?”

Hypnotized, she took the hand he was holding her and nodded.

They walked to the dancefloor and he put an arm around her waist, brought her so close to him she lost her breath for a second while their hands intertwined on his chest and her other hand found its place on the back of his neck.

And then…

“You look beautiful.” he murmured, as lost in her as she was in him.

“Thank you.” she blushed and he opened the mouth but nothing came out.

“What did he want?”

“Who?” she asked, lost on the scent of him.

“Krum.” he said, glaring at the man from above her shoulder. 

  
She smiled.

“Why, do you care?” she tried to tease him.

Because teasing was safe, teasing wasn't that look in his eyes she couldn't quite read right now… 

But her strategy backfired. 

Blue eyes locked on hers and they seemed so intense suddenly that her throat was suddenly dry.

Ron didn’t answer.

He just looked at her.

“Do you really think I don’t?” he murmured, like she was a puzzle he was trying to solve.

She lost her breath.

And it was so unusual in their relationship for her to be the one breathless.

(And yet again, it happened only with him.)

Ron brought her even closer to him and she went willingly.

“I don’t know.” she answered in a low voice, “You’ve never really been clear about this.”

He smiled sadly.

“I suppose I haven’t.” he admitted, looking down a few seconds. And then he took a deep breath. “You know I find you to be the most brilliant woman I have ever met.”

Her heart warmed.

“But scary, right?” she teased him and he laughed, remembering what he had told her almost a decade ago.

“Yes, still scary.”

Another silence during which they only waltzed, holding each other close.

“You’re kind.” he said again and she looked up, he was studying her again with this look. “And loyal, so loyal.” Ron tilted his head, “You’re brave and caring. You're amazing, Hermione and I don't understand how you can not see that.”

“Ron-”

“And bloody hell, you’re so beautiful sometimes it hurts me only to look at you.”

Her heart stopped.

And then she blushed. 

This was suddenly too much.

“Ron-” she tried again.

“No, you let me talk for once Hermione Granger.” he smiled and she looked up, chuckling slightly. “You’re the only person I want to spend all of my time with.” her heart was beating so fast in her chest, “The only one I want to tell when Something happens to me, good or bad, or even insignificant. Yours is the only opinion I care about. You're the only one I would fight spiders for." he winked and she laughed at that, "I would move Heaven and hell for you." he breathed, and the hand of her waist came up to put a strand of hair behind her ead tenderly before it was back around her waist but the air wasn't back in her lungs after the tender gesture. "You've got the most magical of smiles, of laughter. You're the only one I want to bicker with.” she laughed at that, “I want to be the only one you want to do all of these things with, too.”

“You are.” she whispered. “Of course you are, Ron.”

He smiled brightly and she stroked the hair at the back of his neck, making him shiver.

“I’ve felt that way for a long time.” she admitted, blushing slightly.

“I never knew.” she frowned and he amended, “Until last year with everything that happened with Lavender, I had my doubts then.”

She smiled, looking down.

“It was difficult for me, to see you with her.”

“I’m sorry.” he said, searching for her eyes. “It was never about a deep connection with her,” he said. “Not with her.” he said again and she had to bite back a smile. “But Hermione…” he took a deep breath. “I never let myself really believe that someone as wonderful as you could fall for someone as … _average_ as me.” he frowned and she studied him.

Knew he believed what he was saying.

But couldn’t understand for the life of her how he could see himself like this.

“Now you listen to me, Ronald.” she said passionately and their eyes locked again. “You’re not average. You never was. You’re smart, Ron. Very smart. And you’re brave too, always defending the people you love no matter how afraid you are. You’re loyal to a fault, I know you’ll go to the ends of the world for Harry, for me or for your family.” he seemed touched but she didn’t stop. She wished he could see her the way she was seeing him. “You’re funny and it is amazing how in any situation you can make things appear better. It’s a gift. You make people at ease and that’s something I envy you. And…” she blushed at what she was about to admit. “Ron, you’re very good looking, you can’t know how long I’ve been wanting…” she shook her head and resumed. “You’re an amazing human being in every aspects and I’m tired of you being the only one not to see it!”

She was left breathless by her outburst.

He opened the mouth.

Closed it.

Opened it again.

Closed it. 

And then…

“That’s the most beautiful thing someone ever said to me.” he murmured and she could see he was deeply touched.

“I mean every words.”

“Hermione, I…” he swallowed and she leant closer trying to hear him.

But it had another effect.

Ron’s eyes fall on her lips and he seemed hypnotized.

He looked at her eyes again and she could hear her heart in her head.

Would he..

“Hermione…” he said again, whispering against her lips and when had they gotten so close she could feel his breath on her lips?

God, her heart was beating way, way too fast;

“Yes…” she answered but really, she couldn’t remember what he had said before. 

“I…” he started, leaning in again and his hand was now holding her so close to his chest she felt his heart beating as fast as hers.

“Yes?” she said again and despite of her, her free hand danced on his broad shoulder to the side of his neck and he shivered again.

Their eyes locked one again and they were so close she could see the freckle of gold in his blue eyes.

And then…

Then their lips collided and she couldn’t help the small gasp she let out, Ron took his chance to deepen the kiss and she kissed him back just as passionately.

They kissed for a few seconds and had to recede due to the need for oxygen.

Their mouth had to break apart, but he leant his forehead on hers, chuckling slightly and she did, too.

“Well, that was long overdue, don't you think?” he smirked, crooked smile on display and she rolled her eyes, much too happy to pretend she was annoyed with him.

So she did the only thing she could think about.

“Oh shut up.”

And then kissed him again, muffling his chuckles.


	3. OS n°3 - One year after the battle of Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt – Hermione had got back to Hogwarts to graduate, Harry and Ron chose to become Aurors. But separation is hard on Ron and Hermione who fight all the time and this one sent a letter to Ron saying that “they need to talk.”]

_They were in bed, Hermione cuddled against him and they were both enjoying a quiet moment while trying to resume their breathing._

“ _I think I want to go back to Hogwarts.” she murmured and he looked back at her, she was drawing pattern on his naked chest._

“ _How so?”_

_Hermione looked up and their eyes locked,_

“ _Well, we never got to finish our 7 th year and I want to do it.” he tilted his head, looking at her and feeling so much affection for the woman in his arms. “I know we’ve been offered this amazing job but-”_

_But he cut her, kissing her tenderly and she chuckled, kissed him back._

“ _What was that for?”_

“ _For being you.” he said and God he was so in love with her._

“ _You’re not mad?”_

“ _Why would I be?”_

“ _Because we won’t see each other a lot.”_

_He sighed and brought her closer to him._

“ _Well, I’m not looking forward to it.” he said, “But you wouldn’t be the woman I am in love with if you didn’t want to return to school to graduate even if offered an amazing job!”_

_She laughed at that and cupped his cheeks,_

“ _I love you, Ronald Weasley. More and more each day.”_

_He smiled, touched._

“ _I love you too, Hermione Granger. More than anything.”_

_She leant in, kissing him._

_He kissed back._

_(Always.)_

* * *

This night had started it all.

If he had known...

Ron was sulking on his couch, frowning and looking at a letter that seemed to have been folded and unfolded at least a thousand times.

“She’s not going to break up with you, Ron.” said Harry but his best friend chuckled darkly, took a sip of his beer before laying it on the table in front of him and looking at the letter again.

“ _Ron_ _ald_ _._ ” he said, reading the letter again. “ _I know things have not been easy between us lately,_ _we both feel it_ _._ _That is why we_ _need to talk. I’ll be there for the_ _spring_ _holidays. Hermione._ ”

Harry swallowed.

“It’s not that bad.” he tried but Ron shook his head, eyes wide and panicked.

How could he say that?

Ron and Hermione had exchanged a lot of letter since she was gone to Hogwarts,

Like a lot.

And _never_ had she ended one without saying that she loved him, and he had done the same.

“Does this sound like the letter of a woman in love, Harry?”

His voice broke.

The truth was that Hermione and he had been fighting a lot these past few months.

She was stressed for exams.

He was stressed with work.

They were unhappy being apart so long.

It had created tension.

Plus, Ron had been insanely jealous of Hermione’s new _friend_ , a guy named Andrew who seemed to be all she could talk about anymore.

And he was stubborn.

And she was too.

So they had fought a lot more than usual, had not been able to made up correctly since they rarely saw each other...

He buried his face in his hands and jumped when Harry squeezed his shoulder.

“It’s gonna be alright.”

“I don’t see how.” whispered Ron and he looked at the letter again. “This letter is pretty clear.”

“Ron…”

“I love her, Harry.” he cut his best friend and Harry’s face fall in front of his heartbreak. “So much.”

“I know.”

He felt tears pricked at the back of his eyes.

“She’s it for me.”

Harry smiled sadly.

“I know that, too.”

And they both were thinking about the engagement ring Ron had bought a few weeks prior to that night, because he knew Hermione was the love of his life.

Despite their bickering.

Despite everything else.

He chuckled darkly at the thought.

And then, not for the first time that night a thought popped in his head.

“I should have come back to Hogwarts with her.” he shook his head, so pale suddenly. “She asked me too and I… I was stupid. If I lose her...”

Harry sighed.

“Ron, I really don’t think Hermione will break up with you.”

Ron shrugged but his jaw was so tensed.

“Harry, you're forgetting one thing.”

“What?”

“You’re my best friend in the whole world. I know when you’re lying to me.”

Harry blushed.

Then sighed and sat down.

Nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

“ _It’s so strange to be here again.” she said, looking around and her hand squeezed Ron’s harder. "So hard to think you're not going to be here, you and Harry."_

_He looked around, saw Harry saying goodbye to Ginny and looked back at his worried girlfriend._

“ _At least you’ll have Ginny with you.” he said and she smiled but walked closer to him before snuggling against his chest and he closed his arms around her._

_They had been together for around 5 months now and were past being shy around each other._

“ _I’m gonna miss you so much.” she whispered in a small voice and his heart stopped as he laid a kiss in her hair, holding her closer._

“ _Don’t tell me. I don’t even know what I will do without you!”_

_She chuckled and receded a bit._

“ _Come with me.” she breathed and sighed._

“ _Hermione…” he sighed deeply and put a strand of hair back behind her ear. “I want this job and I’m not sure to be able to keep it if I decline. Plus, you know I'm not really cut out for school...”_

“ _I know.” she said, they had talked about it._

_He searched for her eyes, cupping her cheeks._

“ _We’ll be alright, my love.” she smiled that smile he was mad about and nodded,_

“ _I know we will.”_

“ _It’s only a year and God knows we’ve survived worst.”_

_She chuckled, nodding again._

“ _You’re right, I’m being silly.”_

“ _Yes, now please that is my role in this relationship so stay away from it.”_

_This time she laughed and leant in, kissing him._

“ _I love you.” she murmured and as it did everytime, his heart missed a beat._

“ _I love you, too. So much.”_

_At that moment the train made a loud noise and they receded, he kissed her once again and Ginny appeared, Harry hugged Hermione tightly wishing her luck and she hugged him back asking him to stay out of troubles, which made Ron chuckle. Then Ginny grabbed Hermione by the hand and in one last wave they were both gone._

_Ron saw Harry from the corner of his eyes next to him,_

“ _This is gonna be a long year.” his best friend said._

“ _Bloody hell, yes.”only said Ron, watching the Hogwarts Express leave until he couldn’t see it anymore._

* * *

Ron was awaiting at the train station for Hermione, a bunch of flowers on hands and his best clothes on.

God how much things had changed since she left for Howgwarts.

Things had been alright at first, but they had realized they had never really been apart for long and that it was harder that planned.

The fights began after Christmas.

And had never stopped.

But it meant nothing.

The school year was almost over, they would be together again and they had so many plans.

She couldn’t break up with him.

Not now.

Not like that.

Ron took a deep breath and nervously arranged his bunch of flowers.

He was determined to get her back.

He took another deep breath.

Now, she didn’t know he was there but he had thought surprising her was a good idea.

The train stopped and he took a deep breath, tried to clear his throat.

He loved her so, so much.

He didn’t know what he would do if she were to break up with him.

No.

They had been through literal hell together.

This wouldn’t be how their story would end.

The door opened and after a few minutes he saw his girlfriend getting out of the train.

She was as beautiful as ever, but seemed pale and sad and at least they felt the same way.

Ginny followed next and said something to Hermione who nodded before leaving.

And then everything went to hell.

Ron walked closer, well decided to go to his girlfriend, but another guy had hopped off the train.

Hermione turned to him and the tall dark-haired man with sky blue eyes hugged her tightly, whispered something in her ear and she nodded, kissed his cheek tenderly and then they separated, but stayed way too close to be considered friendly.

It was enough for Ron.

He had understood.

His heart was breaking in his chest and he was frozen on place.

How could he not?

His heart was very much hers.

Had always been.

(Would always be.)

Ron tried to force himself to move and turn around...

But then his heart stopped for good.

Hermione had seen him.

Her eyes widened and she took him in, his flowers, his eyes and her eyes widened in panic as she looked back to who he guessed was Andrew.

“Ron…” he saw more than heard her breath.

He swallowed and turned around.

“Ron!” this time he heard it but no.

Not like that.

Their relationship deserved more than to be ended like that.

So he fled.

And when she arrived at the spot she had last seen him.

He was long gone.

* * *

“ _You’re really going to do that now?” she said, annoyed and he huffed._

“ _And why not?”_

“ _Please, Ron.” she sighed loudly, turning around. “I don’t want to talk about Andrew.”_

_He glared at her._

“ _I just want to know why he is writing you non stop during the holidays.”_

“ _Because he is my friend!” she said, exasperated._

“ _A friend you admitted was interested in you!” he said louder and this time she groaned loudly._

“ _We’ve had that discussion like hours ago!”_

“ _Well buckle up because we’re having it again!”_

_This time she narrowed her eyes the way she did when she was really angry at him,_

_But he was too._

_(And scared.)_

_(He was terrified.)_

_(But being angry was easier.)_

“ _I told you that he knows I’m with you.”_

“ _You’re spending your days and nights with him!”_

“ _At_ school” _she exclaimed. “You say that like I am cheating on you!! While you were the one who told me I should make friends!”_

“ _Well, not him.” he said stubbornly._

“ _For God’s Sake, Ronald!”_

“ _What?! And what would you say if I was doing the same thing with a colleague?!”_

“ _I would trust you!”_

_He chuckled darkly._

“ _I highly doubt so.”_

_They both knew she had a surprising jealous streak when it came to him._

_And then a silence._

_All that could be heard was their erratic breathing._

“ _What do you want from me?” she finally murmured._

“ _I don’t know.” he said stubbornly. “But I don’t like this.”_

_Hermione took a deep breath and walked to him, lacing her arms around his neck and he knew how much it took her to make the first step._

_She looked at him, and waited until he did the same._

_Brown eyes locked onto blue._

_(And God if he loved her eyes.)_

“ _I love you.” she breathed and he felt his anger vanished._

_Bloody hell,_

_Damn the effect she had on him!_

“ _Hermione-”_

“ _You know that somewhere in that thick skull of yours, don’t you?”_

_He sighed and his arms circled her waist,_

_At the smile she let out, she knew she had won._

_But how could he feel like losing when she was smiling at him like that?_

_If_ this _was losing,_

_He would lose anytime to her._

“ _I do.” he sighed and she smiled again, this time he smiled back._

“ _Can we stop fighting, please? I’ve missed you so much…” she leant in, kissing him and he kissed her back, brought her even closer to him._

_He had missed her so much, too._

“ _I guess we can pause our fight for a bit…” he breathed, trailing kisses along her neck and she chuckled breathlessly._

“ _Good.”_

_And then their lips met again, the fight long gone from their minds._

* * *

Ron shook his head.

This seemed like an eternity ago.

Then he heard the door of his flat opening and he knew she was there.

(And of course she had a spare key.)

He took a deep breath.

Because he was ready.

(At least was ready to try and pretend he was ready for it.)

He got up and Hermione came in his flat, carrying her heavy luggage behind her.

For a moment he felt bad she had to carry it alone, then remembered her with Andrew and felt angry again.

She closed the door, and then finally their eyes locked.

“This is absolutely not what you’re thinking about right now.” she said right away and she was so pale.

But her eyes were resolute.

He chuckled darkly and ran a hand through his hair.

“So it wasn’t Andrew, then?”

She blushed.

“It was.”

Ron chuckled darkly once again.

“I can’t believe it.”

“Nothing is going on between us.”

His eyes widened and he looked back at her.

“Are you kidding me, right now? I saw you two!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, studying him.

“You saw me hugging him.” his eyes widened again but before he could say anything else, she added. “You see me hug Harry _all the time_.”

He froze.

And searched for something to say.

She raised an eyebrow.

“Well, Harry isn’t in love with you.”

Her eyes widened.

He had won this one.

But this didn’t feel like winning when they were both so heartbroken.

Hermione sighed deeply.

“Ron, please-”

And then he lost it.

“Do it.”

Her eyes widened.

“Do what?”

He swallowed dryly.

“What you came here for.”

He couldn’t take it.

Hermione frowned and then her eyes widened.

“You think I came back to break up with you, don’t you?” she asked, taking a step closer to him.

Ron swallowed again and took something from his pocket.

Her heart broke when she saw what it was.

“Oh.” she said, recognizing her letter.

“Yes, oh.”

“Ron..”

“Do it.”

She took another step to him.

“I should not have send you this letter.” she looked down a few seconds, “I was upset because we had had a bad fight again and-”

Her voice broke.

“And what?”

She looked up and a tear rolled down her cheek.

God, he hated to see her cry.

“Can we sit, please?” she asked, her voice trembling and he nodded.

They sat on the couch, so close but so far and he hated it.

(But would have to get used to her absence in his life.)

“Ron… This letter-”

“Is pretty clear.”

She looked down, fidgeting.

“I was upset.”

He sighed deeply.

And then none of them said anything for a few minutes.

“I hate that we fight all the time.” she admitted and he looked down, “I hate it, Ron. I already feel so far away from you when I’m there… When we fight? It’s awful for me.”

He took a chance to look at her,

“Is it why you sent me this?”

She nodded.

“I… I acted without thinking. I wanted to hurt you like I was hurting.”

“It worked.” his voice broke and she sighed.

“I am sorry.”

“I am sorry, too.” he said. Their eyes locked, “I hate it when we fight Hermione. Really. But the real question now is, what do you want to do?”

She opened the mouth, then closed it.

He took what was left of his courage and asked the question that could break his heart forever.

“Do you want to break up?”

Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

“ _No_! Of course not! I never actually wanted that!”

He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

“You sure?”

“Yes!” then she took his hand and intertwined their fingers. “I don’t want to be apart from you. Never.”

He smiled weakly and laid her hand on his chest.

“Me neither.”

She smiled, eyes shining with tears.

And she could feel now was the moment for another subject.

“I swear Andrew is a friend, Ron. You are the love of my life, had been since we were 14 and nothing nor no one could ever change that.”

His heart warmed and his other hand cupped her cheek,

“I am only acting like this because you are the love of mine and I am so afraid to lose you… We’re still young and”

“Ron, stop.” she cut him and he froze. “This isn’t about how old we are. I know you’re gonna be the father of my children, I know we’ll marry, I know we’ll be together forever. I just know it.” she shrugged like it was nothing while it was everything to Ron.

He did the only thing he could do.

He leant in and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

And God if it felt right.

“I love you so much.” he breathed and she smiled, leant her forehead on his. “And I feel the same way, Hermione, even if I am not always the best to say it.”

She laughed and stroked his chest with her free hand.

“You wouldn’t be the man I love if you had a way with words..” she winked and he laughed.

God it felt so good to see her smile.

She had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

They basked in each other for a few minutes.

“What do we do, now?” asked Hermione and he sighed.

“Well, there are only a few months left until you graduate… I say we make it work until then now that everything is out in the open. What do you say?”

She smiled softly.

“I say I can’t imagine a world where you and I don’t end up together.”

He smiled warmly at her, leaning in again.

“Here you are again, my little poet and her way with words.”

She smiled.

“All yours.” she breathed,

“ _Mine_.” he breathed right before he kissed her again.

And as they kissed and kissed and kissed again.

They just knew.

They would make it.


	4. OS n°4 - Future

**_[Prompt_ – Hermione tells Ron they are going to have a baby.]**

Hermione was fidgeting.

And fidgeting.

And fidgeting.

“Please, calm down. You’re making _me_ nauseous.” chuckled a voice and she turned around and glared at the man sat on her couch.

And of course she had called him.

He was her bestfriend after all.

“You know," started Harry with a small smile, "you’ve got the same look when Ron or I annoy you since we were 11. It’s actually scary.”

She chuckled slightly at that and sat by his side, before she sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

“I’m scared, Harry.”

He kissed her head.

“I don’t see why. Ron loves you.”

“I know.” she sighed again. “But we’re so young…”

Harry receded and their eyes met.

“Are _you_ happy, Hermione?”

She couldn’t help the smile on her face, nor the way her eyes shone as one of her hands found its way to her stomach.

“Yes. Very much so, actually.”

Harry smiled warmly.

“And what makes you think Ron won’t feel exactly the same?”

She smiled again.

She knew her husband wanted children.

She knew he loved her.

So what, Indeed?

“That’s why _you_ ’re the chose one.” she winked and he laughed, took her hand and squeezed it.

“I am so, so happy for the both of you.”

She let out a small sob of happiness.

* * *

“Hermione?” came his voice and she stopped breathing for a few seconds.

“Here!” she said and then cleared her voice.

She could do this.

Her husband came in and she smiled tenderly, seeing him.

His red hair were tousled and he smiled that crooked smile that only seemed to be hers.

“Hi.” she smiled, tilting her head and he smiled back lovingly before walking to her and kissing her tenderly.

“Hey.” he smiled. “You’re beautiful.”

She chuckled and cupped his cheek.

“And _you_ look like you’ve had a long day.” she whispered, kissing him again.

He hummed against her lips.

“That’s one way to put it.” he chuckled as he sat by her side on the couch.

Hermione took a deep breath.

She had waited enough…

She wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep this news for herself.

“Is everything alright, love?” he asked and she jumped turned toward him and tried a smile.

Ron sat up, frowning slightly.

“We have to talk.” her voice broke and he took her hand, squeezed it.

“I’ve a really long day, now is really not the time to break up with me.” he winked and she chuckled faintly.

“You’re an idiot.” she smiled weakly, before she snuggled against his chest and his arms closed around her as she was lulled by the beating of his heart.

He kissed her hair, laying his head on hers.

“What is it, Hermione.” she closed her eyes and kissed his clothed chest. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“I do.” she said and she meant it.

She took another deep breath.

“I don’t know why I am so scared. I think because this is life changing, Ron. There is no turning back from what I'm about to tell you.”

"Tell me. I promise you everything will be alright."

They receded and their eyes met,

And he looked so much like the boy she fell in love with, yet so different somehow.

He was the love of her life.

And she could do this.

(And it was still amazing to her, the fact that he was always the one to give her strength in the end.)

“Ron, we won’t be alone for much longer.” she breathed and he frowned.

“What?”

And then...

She couldn't explain why.

But she wasn't afraid anymore.

She smiled and took his hand, kissed it and then laid it on her still flat stomach.

Flat, for now.

“I said,” she whispered and she saw his eyes widening as his eyes went from their hands to her face, already glassy with unshed tears. “We are going to have a baby.”

A silence.

His hand flexed againt her stomach and a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Hermione…” his voice broke and a sob escaped her. "Are you sure?"

“Yes."”

“Oh bloody hell.” he broke down, before hugging her tightly against him and she hugged him back tightly, crying.

“Are you happy?”

But she knew the answer.

Ron receded and cupped her cheeks.

“I am so happy it should be illegal, really.” he laughed, cried and whispered at the same time.

She was in the same state.

He kissed her again, and she kissed him back.

“I love you!” she laughed, and he laughed too.

“I love you so much!”

“We’re gonna have a baby!”

“We are!” he chuckled, laying his hand on her stomach again and something strange happened in her heart.

Something warm and incredibly strong.

Something she had never felt before.

Was it what it felt to have a family of her own?

“Hi there,” breathed Robin and she kissed his hair tenderly, another roll of tears. “It’s your Daddy. I love you so much, already…”

He sat back up and wiped Hermione’s cheeks.

“Thank you.” he whispered. “I’ve never been happier. Never.”

“Me neither.” she broke down, kissing him again.

They receded and blue eyes locked onto brown,

“I love you so much.” he said again, stroking her cheek and she leant into his hand.

“I love you, too.”

They got lost in each other for a long time and then Ron laughed happily,

“I can't wait to tell everyone!" she laughed, shaking her head lovingly as she stroked his cheek, "My family, your family…" his eyes widened in joy as he looked around, "But first, we have to tell Harry about the news!”

Hermione stood up, looking a bit shy.

“About that…”

Ron got up, eyes wide.

“You told him before me?” he guessed and God, he knew her so well.

But he was smiling.

And she smiled back, 

She shrugged slightly and then walked to her husband, cupping his cheeks and his hands found her waist.

“Can I play the pregnant card?”

A few seconds.

And then a smile crept out Ron’s face.

“I can’t even pretend to be mad.” he whispered and she laughed, “Not when I’m this bloody happy.”

He leant his forehead on hers,

“Me too. So, so happy.”

She closed the distance between them and kissed him again, and when one of his hand found its way to where their child was living... fireworks exploded in her heart.

Yes, this was what hapiness felt like.

In the arms of her husband she loved more than anything and with their child safely in her womb.

Period.


	5. OS n° - 6th year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU] - 6th year.   
> After years of turning around each other, Ron finally makes his move on Hermione, but she turns him down. He is heartbroken and she seems to be too, which makes absolutely no sense. What the hell could have happened?

They were alone in the Common Room like they so often were.

And things had been hard between them when he had started dating Lavender but now that they were broken up, their relationship seemed to be fixed.

And that made him happier than he had been in months.

He refused to think about what that meant.

(He knew.)

As for now, Hermione was helping Ron finishing homeworks he had not done,

(And did she know he did it on purpose so that they could spend time together, just the two of them?)

“Ronald, are you even listening to me?”

He shook his head and looked back at her.

“Of course.”

She smiled in fond exasperation and he got lost in the sight of her again.

“You’re a terrible liar, you know.”

“You’d be surprised.” he chuckled and she frowned.

“What do you mean?”

Ron froze and shook his head again, clearing his throat.

“Nothing. Where were we?”

“Potions.”

Ron sighed loudly and buried his face in his arms, hearing Hermione laugh and then he felt her hand stroking his arm.

He shivered and prayed she couldn't feel it. 

“Come on Ron, it’s almost done.”

He sighed again and looked up.

And then time seemed to freeze.

He had not realized that Hermione had leant in closer to him so when he sat up, they were suddenly very close and the air fizzled with tension.

God.

She blushed slightly and he felt his ears burning.

“Hermione…” he breathed.

She opened the mouth but nothing came out.

But her eyes got lost on his lips a few seconds…

And Ron felt it was his moment.

Now or never.

It was the moment to be brave and do something he had wanted to do for a couple of years, now...

He slowly leant in…

Just a few inches left…

But then she gasped and receded brutally.

Ron’s eyes widened, she paled.

“I’m so sorry. I can’t do that.” she murmured and then got up and ran to the girl dormitory without even let him time to react.

And Ron was left alone, confused as his heart fall at the bottom of his chest.

Could it be…

Could it be that he misread the signs?

He frowned.

Girls were too complicated.

* * *

“What did you do, this time?” asked Harry without even saying hello as he sat down next to him in the Common Room on the next day.

Ron winced.

“Well…”

“Oh come on, Ron! Just a week with the two of you talking together! Is that too much to ask?” groaned Harry, "Lately we're never the tree of us and seriously, I'm getting tired of having to split my time between my two best friends because you're unable to spend more than a day without bantering! Really, can you at least-"

“I tried to kiss her.” murmured Ron and his best friend stopped talking.

A silence.

“You two _finally_ kissed?!” beamed Harry but Ron shook his head sadly.

"I _tried_ to kiss her.”

Another silence.

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.”

Harry frowned, he seemed lost in thoughts.

“But that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Well it doesn’t have to, it just happened.”

Harry was still frowning and then he sighed very loudly.

“God, I promised myself I wouldn’t get in the middle of this.”

“In the middle of what?”

“The middle of whatever is happening between the two of you.”

“Nothing is happening.”

Harry groaned again.

“Okay.” he said then, “Listen to me and listen to me well because I won’t say another word about this ever again after this.”

Ron sat up straighter, frowning.

“Do you know something?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Tell me!”

“Really Ron, half of what I know, you should do too.” said Harry, exasperated.

Ron’s ears became red.

This was probably true.

“You know I’m no good with girls.”

Harry laughed slightly.

“Look, I don’t think the problem is about Hermione _wanting_ to kiss you.”

Ron’s eyes widened.

“How would you know about that?”

But Harry held up his hand,

“I’m not getting deeper into how I know what I know.” Ron sighed, disappointed, “What I _can_ tell you is that Lavender is pretty talkative about what happened between the two of you when you were dating.”

A silence.

“What?”

“Oh come on, Ron!” said Harry, annoyed.

And then it clicked.

“No!” he breathed, horrified.

Harry winced and looked uncomfortable.

“So it’s true, then?”

“I don’t know what she said. We definitely didn’t..” now he felt awful, “You know.”

“But?”

“But we did some stuff. Once.”

Harry sighed loudly.

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know that.” said defensively Ron, “I stopped it right after because I’ve realized I wasn’t thinking about Lavender at all during-”

“Too much information!” said Harry and Ron chuckled sadly.

A silence.

“I was mad and jealous about her snogging Viktor Krum and I acted out.” he looked down.

Harry sighed again.

“I don’t think it went that far with Krum.” winced Harry, “Just a bit of kissing, perhaps tongues but that’s all.”

Ron buried his face in his hands.

“Oh God I’m such a stupid prat.”

Harry patted his shoulder.

“That you are.”

“Do you think she’ll ever forgive me?”

Harry shrugged, smiling sadly.

“Don’t you think you should ask her that?”

Ron buried his face in his hands again.

* * *

Ron came in the Common Room much later and saw her right away.

She was studying by the fireplace and for a few seconds he just looked at her.

She was so beautiful.

Ron took a deep breath.

This was not going to be an easy talk.

He looked up and saw Harry a few meters away, nodding at him encouragingly.

He tried a smile back.

And walked to her.

“Hi.” he said softly.

She froze.

Actually froze.

And then looked up and their eyes met.

“Hello.” she said, straightening up.

“Could we talk, please?”

“I don’t see why.” she said, her voice so high and pitchy suddenly.

“Hermione, _please_.” he whispered and she looked up again, he smiled a crooked smile and then she took a deep breath.

“Okay.”

She got up and he left the common room to an empty classroom right next to it.

“What are we doing here?” she asked, looking around her, confused.

“We’re talking.”

They were now facing each other and she had crossed her arms on her chest.

God, she was so guarded.

“And why are we talking here, Ronald?”

“Because I don’t want an audience and I don’t want you running away.” he took out his wand, “Speaking of that…”

He murmured a spell and the door locked.

“You know I can easily remove this spell, don’t you?” she raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

“Not this one. I used the one where only the one who spell it can remove it.” he winked as her eyes widened. “You see, I _do_ listen to you.”

She smiled and for a few seconds everything was better.

But then..

“I don’t want to talk about what happened last night.” she said quickly and his heart broke.

He took another deep breath.

“I wanted to kiss you so badly, Hermione.” her eyes widened, “I still do.” he whispered, “Actually I’ve wanted for so very long, now.”

She looked down shaking her head.

“Don’t say that.”

And how could he say that.

How could he say that when...

“I know Lavender is talking about us.” he said so very quickly before her lost his composure.

This time, she blushed.

“Not my business.”

“I don’t know what she told you-”

“Not my business.”

“Please, don’t do that.”

Their eyes locked again.

And then a silence.

A very long silence.

He was about to add something but then she said in a very small voice.

“Is it true? What she said?”

He looked down, so very upset suddenly.

This he had never wanted to talk about with her.

“I… You have to know-”

“Just answer me, Ronald.”

He looked up and her eyes were very glassy.

“We didn’t sleep together.”

She let out a deep breath and he hated what he was about to add next.

“But…” she froze and her eyes shot up to his.

“But?”

“But we did do … _stuff.”_

A silence.

“Define, stuff.” her voice broke.

“I really don’t want to do that.” he breathed.

Her eyes were so glassy all he wanted to do was run to her and hold her in his arms.

“You wanted to talk, right? Now talk.”

He looked down.

“Hermione…”

“Talk.” and her voice was firmer suddenly.

“Right.” he took a deep breath. And then looked her in the eyes. “But first, you have to know this; I ended up with her right after what happened because I realized she wasn’t the one I wanted to be with.”

“Ron…”

“And even if it doesn't make it better, I acted the way I did because I was jealous.”

Now she frowned,

“What? Of who?”

“You and Viktor.”

“What?? But it happened two years ago, Ron!!” she exclaimed loudly.

He was unbelievable.

Only Ron could be jealous of something that happened two years ago to the point of making something so stupid it would ruin everything. 

She hated him sometimes.

(No she didn't.)

“I know.” he said sadly. “But Ginny told me recently I was the only one who had not kissed anyone, that you had snogged Krum and… And I lost it.”

She shook her head,

“This is so ridiculous. We’ve only kissed. That’s all. We certainly never…” her voice broke and she shook her head again.

“I know now. But I was hurt and jealous. I'm stupid, Hermione..." he took a deep breath, "I’ve always thought you would be my first kiss and I would be yours.”

There it was.

The first admission.

Her eyes widened and she blushed.

She opened the mouth and closed it a few times.

“Really?” she murmured and he nodded, smiling sadly.

“Really.”

“That’s so sweet.” she murmured.

And he could be _so_ sweet sometimes.

And then he added,

“I lost it when I realized that wouldn’t be the case.”

And then she felt angry.

“So you’ve decided that in return you’ll sleep with another girl that way we wouldn’t be the first anything to each other anymore!”

He froze.

When she put it like that.

“I didn’t sleep with her.” he said again.

“What did you do, then?”

And the fact that he wasn't answering was worst than anything.

He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair.

“Please, don’t be upset.”

“I have a feeling it won’t be possible.”

Now she was fidgeting.

“What did you do, Ron. Please, tell me.”

He took another deep breath.

It was impossible to say out loud.

Not to her.

Never to her.

“We didn’t sleep together.”

“You already said that.”

“Right.” he tried to look at her but she was looking down and her eyes were shut down tightly, fists closed tightly by her sides. “We… Well, _she…_ Look, we were supposed to… I couldn’t…” he huffed, exasperated.

“Just say it.” 

Another deep breath.

“We experimented something but it wasn’t sleeping together. She touched me and I touched her.” he said so very quickly she wasn't sure she had heard right.

She hoped she had not heard right.

Because bloody hell it hurt.

There.

It was said.

Hermione looked up and he thought he would die when a tear rolled down her cheek,

“So you’ve seen each other naked, then.” she said very carefully.

He blushed furiously.

“Yes.”

And God what he would give to turn back time.

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

“Unlock this bloody door, I want to leave.”

“’Mione, pleas-”

“Don’t.” she cut him and now her eyes were sending him fire. “Just don’t.”

“I stopped it after.”

“Oh you want a gold star?” she said loudly and he winced. "Well done, Ronald. Very well done!"

“No, you don’t understand.” he shook his head. “When were were… doing what we were doing, I wasn’t with Lavender.”

Her eyes widened.

“What?!! Who were you with?!”

He chuckled sadly.

“You. In my mind, she was you.” A silence. “I ended things right after, told Lavender I couldn’t keep on using her because I couldn’t get the girl I wanted.”

She frowned but he could see she was touched.

A silence.

“I suppose she didn’t take it so well.”

“Why do you think she is saying all these things about us?”

She chuckled darkly.

“That does sound like her.”

Another silence.

And there had never been so much silence between them.

It was worst that the arguing.

So much worst.

“Hermione…”

“You still went too far, Ron.” her voice broke but she cleared her throat. “This… This was supposed to be ours.” she blushed furiously and his heart stopped in his chest.

“It still can be.”

She huffed.

“But she’s seen you, she’s _touched_ you.”

He was at a loss for words.

“She may have had my body for an hour, Hermione, but she never had my heart.” their eyes locked. “Never.”

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts but it didn't work.

“I don’t know… This is a lot to process.” their eyes locked again. “Please let me out.”

In for a penny, in for a pound.

“I want to be with you.” he said clearly and saw her froze.

He had never been so clear.

But now he was afraid it was too late.

And she was scared of the same thing.

“Ron…”

“I do. I’ve wanted nothing else for years.”

“And yet you were _experimenting_ with Lavender weeks after I finally gathered the courage to ask you out!” she almost screamed.

(That was what had hurt the most. She had really believed that they would get together after she asked him to go to the party with her... So stupid.)

A silence.

Ron’s heart fall at the bottom of his chest.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I want to get out.”

He walked to her and caught her hand, at first she let him do it but then took it back.

“Please, let me out”

“We’ve still a lot of first times, Hermione…” She shook her head stubbornly. “Our first kiss, our first date, our first-”

“Don’t you get it?! We were supposed to be the one and only to each other!”

He froze.

And then felt so bad he could puke.

“I wanted that. I still do.” she huffed and he added, “I’ve never slept with anyone, Hermione. You haven’t either. This is still something that can be ours and ours alone.”

She looked down.

“I don’t know.”

He walked to her and tilted her chin, making her look at him.

“I want to be with you.” he whispered again and she gasped, lost in the blue of his eyes.

“I…” she stammered, “I need to think.”

He smiled sadly and let her go, took his wand and removed the spell.

In a few seconds,

She was gone.

* * *

It had been a week.

Hermione still wouldn’t talk to him.

She looked pale and withdrawn and he hated it.

Hated that he had made her cry again.

Hated that he had broken her heart _again_.

Hated that effect he seemed to have on her.

(The same she had on him and how the hell had he not noticed before??)

And then he came in the Gryffondor common room and froze.

Hermione was there with Harry.

(Good, he didn’t want her to be alone riight now. She needed Harry.)

Lavender was there with Parvati.

(God, he prayed she would leave him alone.)

Ginny was there too, with Fred and George.

Bloody Hell, he’d rather face the bloody Forest right now.

He sighed and came in.

Harry waved at him and he waved back, trying a smile.

Hermione looked up at him then down and he saw she had paled.

He sighed again.

And was about to walk to bed when he was stopped,

“Ron.” he froze.

Everything seemed to stop.

He turned around and Lavender was walking to him, rolling her hips slightly.

“What?” he said curtly.

It wasn’t her fault, damn it.

It was his.

He should have stopped it.

He couldn’t take it out on her.

“I have to talk to you about something.” she giggled, “Could we go somewhere more… _private_?” and then she giggled again and Parvati did too.

He hated giggles.

Ron chanced a look at Hermione and saw her eyes wide open and her mouth as much.

Oh God.

Could it be worst?

It could, actually.

Lavender walked to him and stroked his Gryffondor’s tie.

“It’s not like it would be the first time…” she murmured and he froze.

Enough was enough.

He took her hand, removed it from him and took a step back.

“Stop it, Lavender.” he said clearly and her eyes widened.

“What?”

“We’re not together anymore and you bloody well know it. What are you trying to achieve by asking me this in the middle of the bloody Common Room?”

She froze.

And then narrowed her eyes.

“Well now, isn’t it a bit easy Ron Weasly to use me and then throw me?”

He blushed to the tips of his ears.

“We’ve had that talk in private already. I am sorry, I made a mistake. Whatever happened between us should never have happened and I wish it hadn’t!” he exclaimed and she froze, tears shining in her eyes.

Great.

One more.

Please, from now on call him Ronald _I-make-girls-cry_ Weasley.

“You’re a jerk!” she screamed before running out to the dorm.

Ron sighed deeply.

He couldn’t face Hermione nor Harry, nor his siblings.

So without a look back, he walked to his bed and crashed there.

* * *

But he must have made something right at least, because the next morning at breakfast someone sat next to him.

He looked up and froze,

Hermione.

She smiled shyly,

“Can I?”

“Of course!” he said, mouth half full and she chuckled fondly before sitting.

“I don’t want to talk about… us.” she whispered and he nodded, “But I don’t want to not talk to you anymore.” then their eyes locked, “I miss you, you know. You’re still one of my best friends.”

He smiled, even if it hurt.

“You too.”

She smiled again.

And then they sat in comfortable silence.

“Have you done the Potion’s essay?”

His eyes widened and he groaned loudly.

“Oh bloody hell, Snape will kill me!”

Hermione laughed loudly and his eyes fall on her.

And just like that,

Everything was alright in his world again.

* * *

“So you’ve forgiven him, then?” asked Harry and she pretended to be lost in her book. “Hermione?” he said softly and she froze.

“No.” she said, "Maybe. I don’t know.” she amended.

Harry sighed.

He had already meddled anyway.

Too late for his not-my-business attitude.

“Do you really want to know what I think?”

“Do I?” she breathed sadly, looking up at him.

He took her hand and squeezed it.

“I think you two are meant to be together.”

“But-”

“I know. He screwed up.”

“It’s a bit more than that.” and then she had a grimace and took a deep breath. “I can’t… Harry, I can’t…” she groaned, annoyed. “I can’t deal with the fact that she saw him… you know.”

He blushed.

This was uncomfortable.

So very uncomfortable.

God he would kill Ron.

“I know.”

“It hurt.”

“I know.” he sighed deeply, “But he is Ron and at the end of the day he still wants you. No matter what he did or didn’t do, by the way.” her eyes widened, “He hadn’t done… everything.” it was his turn to make a grimace.

He hated this.

Truly.

But Ron and Hermione had always been there for him, had braved so many danger - including death, and had always had his back.

He could power through uncomfortable for them.

"He really does feel bad."

“I know.” she admitted. “I just… I need some more time.”

Harry smiled again and squeezed her hand before walking away.

* * *

They were once again in the Common Room and Ron was with Harry this time, playing chess (and winning by the way)

But he kept an eye on Hermione.

She was talking with a bunch of girls about things he didn’t understand.

“She’ll come around.” whispered Harry and Ron turned around, eyes wide.

“You think so?”

“I know so. With a bit of time and if you work a bit for it.”

Ron smiled so brightly it made his best friend laugh.

“My favourite one is the Little Mermaid.” said a girl and he frowned.

What the hell were they talking about?

“No, Cinderella is the best!”

“Actually, Pocahantas is the best.”

He heard Hermione laughed and it warmed his heart even before she talked.

“I always loved Beauty and the Beast. It’s such an amazing love story… When I was little my parents got me a rose in a dome of glass just like the movie, except unfortunately it wasn’t immortal.”

Ron frowned again as the girls laughed.

“What the bloody hell are they talking about?”

Harry seemed lost in the game but he muttered.

“Muggles movies.”

“What?”

_“Ah!_ ” he said as he moved a pawn but Ron raised an eyebrow and it was gone in his next move. “Damn it!”

“What muggles movies?”

“What?” said Harry and then he shook his head. “Oh, they’re all children muggles movies. Disney is very, very famous in the muggle world.”

Ron frowned, interested.

This was interesting…

* * *

Ron wasn’t sure this was the right thing to do.

But he had no choice.

“Ginny?” he asked and his sister looked up, suspicious.

“What do you want?”

He sighed and sat by her side.

“Your help.”

“About?”

He took a deep breath.

“About Hermione.”

She raised an eyebrow and then smiled.

“Well, about damn time.”

He smiled shyly.

* * *

**A few weeks later**

Hermione was about to get in her room, she took a deep breath.

She didn’t want to go in.

She didn’t.

Lavender and Parvati would still be talking about Ron amongst other things and it was too much.

Yes, she was speaking to Ron again and somehow that made her the ennemy.

She sighed.

He was worth it, though.

She smiled at the thought.

Yes, things had not yet come back to normal but they were working about it.

And he was Ron.

She was Hermione.

There was nothing more she could say.

It pretty much summoned it all.

And then came in and froze.

Every girl were around her bed.

“What is going on?” she asked, frowning.

Lavender was glaring at her, a card in the hand she hurried to laid back on her bed.

“This is for you.” she said.

Hermione frowned.

“What is?”

“He must have heard you talk in the common room!” said Parvati with enthusiasm.

“Heard what?” and then she walked closer, “And who?”

“ _Guess_.” spatted Lavender but really she didn’t understand anything that was going on.

And then she saw it.

Her mouth opened and her heart fall to the bottom of her chest, before she felt dizzy.

“ _What…_ ” her voice broke. “But…” she walked closer. “But…”

There was something on her bed.

But not anything.

No.

On her bed was a dome of glass.

And inside?

A red rose.

A very bright and sparkling red rose.

And…

“What…” she said again.

“There’s a card!” squealed Parvati and Lavender crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Hermione took the card, hands trembling.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I heard you talk about this movie on the common room the other day and how your parents got you a rose like the movie. I found a way to watch it and I must admit it was good, Beauty made me think of you in so many aspects; you’re both beautiful and smart, independent and with such a good and caring heart._

_You both gave your heart to an idiot who doesn't really deserve it to begin with, nor you for that matter._

_I know I’ve messed up, I wanted to make a gesture to make you see how special you are to me._

_This rose is enchanted._

_But not any enchantment._

_It is enchanted to sparkle as long as I feel the way that I feel for you right now._

_And I do._

_Even if I’m terrible at showing it._

_Well, I guess that was all I had to say._

_Yours,_

_Ron._

She was speechless.

She didn’t know what to say.

“Oh my God…” she breathed, taking the dome.

“That is so cute!!” squealed Parvati again.

Lavender was still glaring, fire burning her blue eyes.

But Hermione didn’t care.

No one had ever done that to her.

Her heart warmed as she tucked the letter against her beating heart and in her other hand took the dome of glass.

She took a closer look at the rose.

“So beautiful…” she murmured, eyes bright.

“And it sparkles so much! He does really like you!!”

“For the love of God, Parvati!” hissed Lavender.

But Hermione didn’t care.

She didn’t.

All she cared about was Ron.

So she got up and left their dorm, her rose on one hand and the letter on the other.

It was late but too bad.

* * *

“You did _what?”_ asked Harry, eyes wide.

“Do you think it was too much?” winced Ron.

“No.” whispered Harry. “I think Hermione will like it, it’s really sweet and I must say I’m surprised it came from you.”

Ron laughed and threw a cushion at him.

“You’re a jerk.” he murmured, not wanting to wake the others.

Harry beamed.

“So Ginny helped?”

“She was a lifesaver, actually.” admitted Ron, “She asked the twins about the movie and endured their mockeries for wanting to see it. Then she helped me find a spell and practice it and _then_ she put it on Hermione’s bed as you know we can’t go there. Maybe I should get her something to thank her..."

Harry whistled softly.

“Wow.”

He was about to say something else but soft knocks could be heard.

Ron froze.

Harry smiled.

“I think this is for you.”

“I can’t go.”

“Ron…”

“What if she is mad?”

Harry laughed.

“I think you would know how to deal with an angry Hermione better than with a touched Hermione.”

Ron chuckled.

“True.”

It knocked again, louder.

“Go if you don’t want everyone to awake and spy on you.”

Ron got up and took a deep breath, and then left the room.

And then it was to late to back down.

* * *

Hermione was still holding her rose and her letter when Ron got out.

And he looked so shy, so hesitant.

She looked at him all lean and tall with his slightly too short pajamas and his shy crooked smile.

And a rush of affection almost overtook her.

He was so hers.

That had never been more clear than now.

“Hi.” he breathed and she smiled shyly,

Could he hear her heart?

“Hi.”

She opened the mouth then closed it.

“You’ve got my present.” he murmured and she squeezed the letter closer to her heart still.

Time to stop being afraid.

“This is the most wonderful present I ever had.” she breathed and his eyes widened in delight.

“You like it?"

“I have no words.” she said, now that she had started. “Really.”

She laid the letter and the dome carefully on the ground and walked to him, almost shyly.

“Ron… Do you mean what you said on your letter?” she breathed.

He took a step closer, blushing.

“I do. I really do.”

A few seconds of silence.

“This rose… This is the most amazing present ever. And this letter…”

“I’m so glad you liked it.”

“It must have asked you days of work.”

He smiled.

“It did.” he took a deep breath and took another step closer, now so close he could feel her breath on his skin. “But you’re worth it.”

Her eyes widened.

“I realize that, now.” she murmured, almost to herself. “This… Ron, this…” her voice broke and she shook her head. “I can’t even tell you how much that means to me. Really.”

He smiled and shrugged like it was no big deal and had not given her the most beautiful present ever made in history.

“Hermione, about Lavender-”

“ _Stop_.” she cut him softly, taking a deep breath. “I don’t want to talk about this right now. Not ever again." she took a deep breath. "This is in the past, I think I understand now.”

He frowned slightly and she took another step closer and now they couldn’t be closer.

“You shouldn’t do that.” his voice broke and she shivered at his closeness.

“Do what?” she asked in a murmur, blue eyes locked onto brown.

“Stand so close to me.”

She smiled,

She wasn't afraid anymore.

Not when he was looking at her like that.

Not after his gesture.

Not ever again.

“Kiss me.”

His eyes widened.

“What?” he exclaimed loudly and she jumped. “Sorry,” he hurried to say with a sorry smile and she chuckled;

“You heard me.” she whispered, swallowing her nerves. “If this is still what you want, to be with me I mean, then-”

But she couldn’t finish her sentence.

Because Ron had cupped her cheeks and then it finally happened.

They kissed.

It was absolutely perfect.

Fireworks.

Everywhere.

Outside of them.

Inside of them.

They receded but stayed very close and Ron nuzzled her nose.

“I don’t want to be your friend anymore.”

She smiled.

“I think your present made that clear, Ronald. And I think me being here right now makes clear that this is not what I want either.”

He chuckled.

“You’re too smart for your own good.” he said with affection and she giggled.

Actually giggled.

He found out that he actually loved giggles.

(Hermione's giggles.)

Ron couldn’t help it.

He leant in and stole her breath away once again.

“So what do we do?” she breathed against his lips.

“We give this a shot.” he said and she nodded. “Though I must warn you.” she frowned slightly and he added, tugging tenderly on a loose curls on the side of her head, “If we’re starting this… then there is no out possible.”

“How so?” she frowned, still not understanding.

“There is no going back.” he said, beamed when she still didn’t understand and now she was getting annoyed.

“Speak out, Ronald.”

He chuckled.

“I just know we’re meant to be, you and I. So if we start this… we’re ending up together in the end.”

Her eyes widened.

Only Ron could do that.

He made her feel annoyed and then…

Then said something like this.

Loving him was like a rollercoaster.

She wanted nothing else.

No one else.

Ever.

Glad for once they agreed on something, then.

She raised on her tiptoes and crashed her mouth to his again.

“I could really get used to that.” he chuckled and she chuckled too, burying her face in his chest.

“Thank you again.”

He closed his arms around her.

“You really liked it, then?” he breathed.

“I really, really did.”

He smiled again.

It might have been awful to get out of his comfort zone…

But it was worth it.

All of it.

And when on the next morning he got down to the Common Room to find Hermione waiting anxiously for him alongside Harry…

He knew what he had to do.

So under the eyes of every of their classmates, he walked to her, smiled and cupped her cheeks kissing her tenderly.

Harry cheered, as did the other Weasleys and some of their classmates but Ron couldn’t care.

Nor did Hermione.

Not anymore.

“Ready for lunch?” he breathed when they receded and she chuckled, stroked his clothed chest and shook her head so fondly.

“You really do think about nothing else but food, Ronald.”

He laughed.


	6. OS n°6 - Way in the future (Rose is 20 years old)

**Meet my father.**

Hermione and Ron were in their kitchen and she could hear him groan and grunt about something.

She laughed and walked to him, before she circled her arms around his waist from behind and she nuzzled her nose tenderly between his shoulder blades.

Ron sighed.

“That’s not fair.” he pouted. “You know I’m putty in your hands when you do that.”

“My love, you’re putty in my hands no matter what I do.” she smirked and he laughed out loud at that, making her smile.

Ron turned around and cupped her cheeks, stroking it with his thumbs and all the while looking at her with so much love burning in his eyes that even now, decades after their first kiss, she felt the luckiest girl in the whole world.

Because she loved him that much, too.

And that was priceless.

“You’re right.” smiled Ron and then he pecked her lips tenderly.

But she groaned and brought him to her by his shirt, kissing him deeper.

He chuckled when they receded.

“I love a woman who takes charge.” he wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed, stroked his clothed chest,

“I know you do.” she raised an eyebrow and he smiled again before he groaned loudly.

“I hate that Rose is in a relationship and I hate that it has to be with a Malfoy.”

Hermione laughed in front of his face and stroked his cheek tenderly,

“Rose is 20, now.”

“She is still my baby-”

“ _And_ Scorpius is a really good guy.” continued Hermione without even acknowledging him. “He treats her well and he isn’t his father. He shouldn’t have to pay for his father’s sins. Sirius was the son of his parents, the cousin of Bellatrix and yet one of the purest and bravest person we have known, wasn’t he?”

Ron groaned and swore but Hermione knew she had won this one.

Still, she added.

For good measure.

“Plus, it would mean the world to Rose.”

And one look at Ron told her this was definitively won.

He loved his daughter way too much for ruining that for her.

“Scorpius takes a lot after Astoria, you know." she said after a few minutes of holding each other. "She didn’t care about things like pure-blood and-”

“Bullshits all of it.” he said angrily like he did each time talks about blood was on.

She smiled, her heart roaring with love for him.

And then she decided to light up the mood.

“You know that this is one of the first things that made me fall in love with you…”

He looked down, curious.

“What?”

“This faculty you had and still have to always defend my honour anytime someone dare say something about my blood.”

He smiled blushing slightly and kissed her nose, making her smile.

“Because I truly believe it is bullshit.”

“I know you do.”

“And I think you’re the most brilliant witch of us all!” and then he wiggled his eyebrows again, "The most beautiful too..."

She laughed and slapped his chest.

“Now, I think you’re biased.”

He chuckled.

“Maybe I am…”

She laughed again and then snuggled in his arms again and he closed it around her, kissing the top of her bushy brown hair tenderly.

“You know what,” he whispered after a few seconds and she shook her head, listening. “Now that I really think about it… you _do_ have way too much power over me.”

She laughed.

* * *

The door rang.

He froze.

She stroked his arm and kissed his cheek tenderly.

“Be nice.”

“I’m always nice.” he groaned and she glared at him,

“Then don’t be rude.”

He muttered something she didn’t hear and then they went opening the door.

And then it was tensed.

Ron was tensed.

Scorpius looked like he was about to faint.

Rose looked pale and she was throwing worried looks at her father.

Hermione took a deep breath.

“Welcome in our home, Scorpius. We’re both very happy to meet you.” she smiled warmly, helding her his hand.

A few seconds.

And then Scorpius smiled back with so much warmth even Hermione blinked as he shook her hand,

“I am so happy to meet you, Rose talks about you all the time!”

Rose blushed but beamed at her mother and stroked Scorpius’ arm lovingly.

And then she looked at her father.

Ron was tilting his head, studying the young man.

He was slightly frowning.

In all of the years he had known Malfoy ( Draco he meant)…

He had never seen him smile.

At least not the way his son just did.

It had lit up his all face, had warmed up his pale face.

It was a real smile.

From a real nice person.

A Malefoy that wasn’t a heartless robot?

A Malefoy that was an actually good human being?

Ron sighed and then his eyes locked onto his daughter’s.

She looked radiant.

Really.

(Albeit worried right now.)

He sighed again and chanced a look at his wife, who was smiling, amused.

Damn her.

She knew him too well.

And then he groaned under his breath and rolled his eyes, annoyed.

But he turned toward Scorpius and held him his hand.

The young man’s eyes widened in joy and he shook it with a wide smile again.

“Hello, sir.”

“Hi.” grunted Ron, but there was no heat behind.

Rose smiled warmly and whispered a “thank you, Daddy.” he had not heard in ages.

“Want to come in?” he asked and they both nodded, “Scorpius, do you know how to play wizard chess?” he asked and it was like the young Malfoy couldn’t believe it.

“Yes! I do, actually. I played a lot with my mother.”

He seemed sad for a second and Ron felt bad for him.

Nobody should grow up without a mother…

Even more if _Draco_ was the father he couldn't help but think.

Hermione glared at him and what now!

He hated when she did that.

He glared back and then shook his head.

“Fancy a play?” he asked and Scorpius nodded happily,

“Of course! But I must warn you, I am very good.”

"We'll see about that, son. I remain the kid who defeated Professor McGonagall's chess play when I was only 11, but come on if you think you can beat me.."

Scorpius laughed.

And then he followed Ron into the living room.

Rose seemed astonished and Hermione laughed out loud, laid an arm around her daughter’s shoulders and closed the door behind them all, shaking her head fondly.


End file.
